micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Cantonese Empire
---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| Motto 傳播培育正確性精神 "spread the spirit of nurturing rightness" ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| Anthem 君之代 "Gwan Ji Doi" ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| Cantonese Empire claimed in green 2010-2015 ---- |- !Capital city |Kwoi Mun |- !Official language(s) |Standard Cantonese |- !Official religion(s) |Confucianism (State Religion) Taoism Taihanese folk religion Buddhism |- !Government |Confucian absolute monarchy |- ! - Emperor | Jiuhong Emperor (2010-2014) Hongde Emperor (2014-2015) |- ! - Prime Minister | Thomas To (2010-2014) Robert Zhang (2014) Prince Zhansheng (2014-2015) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| ---- |} The Cantonese Empire (粵語帝國, Gwong2zau1waa6 Dai3gwok3), was a short-lived attempt by Yen Hui-jeou from late 2010 to early 2015 to make Guangdong independent from the People's Republic of China, but starting off as a micronation, with himself as the Jiuhong Emperor. The attempt was unsuccessful; it was impossible to lead a revolution against the Chinese Authority due to it's power compared with the self-declared Cantonese Imperial Army. Formation ]]The Concordia Association moved forward to separate the region of a small strip of islands on the southern coast of China at the Pearl River Estuary from Chinese control and to create a micronation that would reinstate the idea of the Mandate of Heaven. To create an air of legitimacy, Yen Hui-jeou was invited to come with his followers and act as the head of state for Taihan. One of his faithful companions was Thomas To, a Hong Kong Monarchist and loyalist. Around June 2010, Yen instructed his family to canvass support for the founding of Taihan. On July 2010, an assembly unanimously elected Yen as Emperor. Yen ceremonially declined, but "relented" and immediately agreed when the assembly petitioned again that day. Yen proclaimed the foundation of Taihan and declared the Cantonese Empire with himself as the "Great Emperor" (大帝), taking the era name Jiuhong (九紅帝). However, the Jiuhong Emperor delayed the accession rites until 17 February 2011. Soon after, the Emperor started handing out titles of peerage to his closest relatives and friends, as well as those whom he thought he could buy with titles. The city of Kwoi Mun became the capital of the new entity. Chinese in Taihan organized volunteer armies to oppose the Communist Party of China peacefully and the new micronation required a ceremonial and non-physical war lasting several years to appease the country. The Jiuhong Emperor reigned as Taihan's first monarch for nearly four years, on 29 August 2014, the Jiuhong Emperor died from lung cancer. The Emperor had no children, therefore he passed his reign on to the future Hongde Emperor, a British born student whom he is not related to. Fall of the Cantonese Empire The Concordia Association's last leader, Robert Zhang served as Taihan's second prime minister for five months in late 2014 until Zhang passed away. The Hongde Emperor's closest friend from college, Josh Baker, was offered to succeed Robert Zhang's position as Prime Minister. Baker accepted the Emperor's offer and succeeded Zhang as the next Prime Minister. In 2015, Josh Baker was appointed as "Prince of Beijian" (背劍王子的), taking the era name Zhansheng (湛盛). After the death of Robert Zhang, later on in 2015, the Concordia Association was forcibly collapsed by order of the Imperial Court due to their ideology of Fascism, and all members of the CA were forced in exile. Zhansheng ran office of Prime Minister independently. 4 years later after the founding of Taihan, on 2 June 2015. The Cantonese Empire became defunct after the collapse of the fascist Concordia Association, and the micronation became present-day "State of Taihan" or simply known as "Taihan". Category:Micronations Category:Red links Category:Asian micronations Category:Pages with broken file links Category:English-speaking regions Category:Empire Category:Emperors Category:Cleanup Category:Template documentation